Warriors A New World Book 1: The Prophet
by AlexYverr
Summary: Flamepaw has lived a peaceful life in ThunderClan. But when tragedy strikes it is only his destiny to save the clans. Set 100 years after Firestar's time. And introducing new and exciting characters. I suck at summaries, and I made this with a friend from school. Might change to T later on due to violence, just let me know if it gets to violent.
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

THUNDERCLAN

**LEADER**

DARKSTAR – dark grey long haired tom with blue eyes.

**DEPUTY**

STORMCLAW – grey tabby tom with white tipped tail and a scar

on shoulder; blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

SHREWLEAF – light grey tom with lighter fleck on chest and

black paws; blind.

**WARRIORS**

CLAWHEART – ginger tabby she-cat with scars on ear; amber eyes.

ROCKPELT – large brown tom, with stub for tail and missing one eye; blue eye.

NIGHTWING – black tom with white tipped tail and blue eyes.

CREAMTAIL – cream colored she cat; green eyes.

MOUSEHEART – light grey tom with white markings; blue eyes.

ACORNLIGHT – light brown tabby she-cat; green eyes.

**QUEENS**

LIGHTNINGCLOUD – grey tabby she-cat; amber eyes (kitting Flamekit, Ratkit, Ravenkit, and Lightkit).

HAWKSTRIPE – reddish tabby she-cat; amber eyes (kitting Moonkit and Foxkit).

WOLFTAIL – grey she-cat with light brown and white markings;

amber eyes.

FLOWERTAIL – light grey she-cat with white markings; blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

SPECKALFACE – grey tom with ginger flecks; amber eyes.

FLICKERNOSE – dark brown she-cat with white markings; amber

eyes.

LEAFSPOT – brown she-cat with black flecks; green eyes.

SHAWDOWCLAN

**LEADER**

HAWKSTAR – large dark brown tabby tom, torn ear; one amber and one blue eye.

**DEPUTY**

TALONPELT – light brown tabby tom; green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

ROBINPELT – reddish brown tabby she-cat; amber eyes.

**WARRIORS**

SUNSTRIKE – pale ginger she-cat; green eyes.

HONEYPELT – dark golden she-cat; green eyes.

APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW

PINEBARK – dark ginger tabby tom; green eyes.

TREEFOOT – large dark ginger tom with white paws and fleck on

chest; amber eyes.

FALCONWING – ginger tom with brown flecks; green eyes.

APPRENTICE, FERNPAW

ICEWHISKER – small young white she-cat with grey back, paws,

face, and tail; blue eyes.

QUEENS FLYFOOT – dark grey she-cat; amber eyes.

CHERRYHEART – small ginger tabby; blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

THORNFLIGHT – light brown tabby she-cat; green eyes.

VOLETOE – large black tom; blue eyes.

WINDCLAN

**LEADER**

BREEZESTAR – small light grey long furred she-cat with white paws, chest, and tipped tail; blue eyes.

DEPUTY CLAWSTORM – grey tabby tom; amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT **

WOLFTOOTH – small grey speckled tom; blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

BEECHTAIL – cream colored she-cat; green eyes.

APPRENTICE, MEADOWPAW

APPLEFUR – small reddish brown she-cat; amber eyes.

CLOVERTAIL – white she-cat; green eyes.

APPRENTICE, MOTHPAW

ECHOEYES – grey tom; amber eyes.

FLINTCLAW – brown tabby tom; blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, FERRETPAW

HAREFUR – small ginger tom; green eyes.

**QUEENS**

NETTLEFOOT – grey tabby she-cat; amber eyes. (kitting Olivekit and Pebblekit

**ELDERS**

QUAILFUR – grey tom; blue eyes.

SAGETAIL – white she-cat; amber eyes.

SMOKEFACE – brown tom; green eyes.

RIVERCLAN

**LEADER**

TOADSTAR – large brown tom with cream tipped tail and white

paws; amber eyes.

**DEPUTY**

SHADECLAW – dark grey tom with white fleck on chest; blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

TANGLETOE – ginger she-cat; blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW

**WARRIORS**

TWIGTAIL – large black tom; green eyes.

TROATFUR – small grey tom; amber eyes.

WETFUR – light ginger tabby she-cat; green eyes.

TIMBERDUST – light brown tom; amber eyes

APPRENTICE, BRIARPAW

THRUSHBELLY – white tom; green eyes.

SWEETBREEZE – grey tabby she-cat; amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, FANGPAW.

**QUEENS**

PETALSPLASH – light brown she-cat; green eyes. (kitting dapplekit and splashkit)

SPRINGTAIL – grey she-cat; blue eyes.

**ELDERS**

WATERTAIL – grey tom; amber eyes.

TIDEWATCHER – light grey she-cat; blue eyes.

WAVECLAW – large brown tabby tom; green eyes.

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

STONE – large dark grey tom with scars; amber eyes.

MILKY – young small white tom with grey tail, stripe on head, and spots near tail; blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

It was cold, too cold for many creatures to bear, but not for some. A light ginger she-cat was running away quickly from the path of destruction she had chosen. Little bundles of fur hung from her mouth doing whatever she proposed them to do. She looked up and saw oak trees, no rat smell, and no more pines. She heaved a sigh of relief and headed in the forest with the scent of fear tagging along with her.

A cat greeted her there. He was a strong grey tom, but yet dipped his head as if she was the one to be noticed, "I didn't think you would come at first; too skittish. But, here we are, together again. So, Sunstrike, is this the only one made through this dreaded winter?" He tipped his tail to one of the balls of fur hanging from the pale cat's mouth. The cat shook her head and laid two mewling bodies down, "He made it as well. Oh, I thank you so much for this Darkstar! I don't know if I can ever repay you for this! I just didn't know where else to turn!" The tom quieted her down with a pat of his tail.

"You are my littermate; it was the least I could do. I was lucky to get out while I could. Good thing Thunderclan wasn't too hasty to let me join. Both of our clans are in bad times. So, who are they then?" The tom at glanced the mewling balls of fuzz. "The dark ginger one is Flamekit, and the grey tabby is Ratkit." The pale she-cat answered. "Don't worry, they will be safe here, trust me." The tom tried to relieve her, but he could tell she wasn't moved. "I hope so, but you have a mate, correct?" The pale cat replied, sorrow filling her voice as she spoke.

"Yes I do, Lightningcloud. She just had kits tonight, I haven't told the clan though, I was waiting for you. But she knew you were coming, don't worry." The tom explained. The pale cat sighed, then mewed, "I wish I could have ran away with you and our mother, but I was too nervous, even as a kit! I hate living in Shadowclan; I didn't know he was like that." The tom rubbed against the she-cat, her doing it in return. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." The pale cat licked his ear in acknowledgement. After words of goodbye, the tom carried the kits into the heart of the forest. "Be strong little ones." The she-cat whispered and turned her head to the pine trees. She sighed and ran into them, sober following. The moon held the silence, not letting any other light speak. But, little did they know, it had just begun.

**Welcome everyone to the world of the Warrior Cats. Can't wait to get this book started. Hope you like it, and check out my Wattpad for stories I can't write on , especially if you are a Fall Out Boy fan!**


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Wake up! Rise and shine sleepy head!" A voice echoed. Flamekit slowly opened his eyes to see Ratkit on top of him jumping. "All right, I am getting up. I am just not a morning cat. I like my sleep, unlike some dumb dung brains." Flamekit snapped. Ratkit had been waking him up just about everyday for the past moon.

Lightningcloud glared at him, "Be nice you two, I don't need to call your father in again do I?" "No, we will be good." Flamekit and Ratkit said in unison. Flamekit sighed and saw his brother by the entrance of the den flicking his tail in excitement. "We are going to get out of the camp today Flamekit, I know it! Don't tell Ravenkit and Lightkit; let's just keep it between us toms." Ratkit whispered the last part. Flamekit straightened up, "Sneak out? What are you talking about? It is fine just here." Ratkit flicked his ear, "I need excitement! Come on Flamekit, you know you want to." Flamekit sighed with defeat, "So what's the plan?"

Ratkit squealed with joy and crouched down, Flamekit following. But before Ratkit could say anymore, a mew interrupted, "Hey Flamekit, what are you doing?" Flamekit sat up to find two sparkling blue eyes. He started to feel hot all over as well as speechless, "Hello?" "Sorry, it is just you have…. great whiskers! Can't go wrong with those, right?" Flamekit stifled a laugh. That was so stupid! Whiskers? What kind of mouse brain talks about whiskers? "Ok, anyway, what are you doing?" Moonkit walked over to Ratkit who looked quite annoyed, "Mind you, we are doing an ultra-secret mission! But, no she-cats allowed." Ratkit may have been the biggest kit in the nursery, but that didn't stop Moonkit, "It is not so secret if you tell someone about it."

She turned and looked back at Flamekit, "Moonkit! Moonkit! Moonkit! Guess what!" Foxkit sprang and tackled Moonkit to the ground, Hawkstripe following. Moonkit chuckled, "What?" "Foxkit jumped off quivering with excitement, "Hawkstripe is taking us to go see the whole territory of Thunderclan!" Moonkit sat upright with a twinkle in her eye, "Really?" Hawkstripe nodded, "Yep, I think it is time you see the camp. I mean, in a moon you are going to be apprentices."

Ratkit's ears perked up and leaned in toward Flamekit, "Did you hear that? They are actually going outside of the camp." All three she-cats left the den as well as squealing. "Finally, some peace and quiet." Wolftail yawned and closed her eyes, Flowertail following. The two queens hadn't kitted yet, so they would be in the nursery for a while.

Flamekit turned his head back to Ratkit, and he was gone. "Now Ratkit, you know your father and I are very busy and we don't have time for that. Just wait until you are an apprentice." Lightningcloud explained and left Ratkit looking more bored then ever. Flamekit padded up to him, "We will get out there, just not today." Ratkit immediately brightened up, "How about we play littermate attack?" Ratkit didn't wait for an answer and talked Ravenkit and Lightkit into it. Flamekit smiled, _our little family. So perfect, nothing could ever ruin our bond. _

"Please, I am not tired." Ratkit whined. "Ratkit, it is moon high, now get some sleep." Lightningcloud pushed Ratkit closer to her body with her tail and dozed off to sleep. Ratkit quietly pounced on Flamekit, "Get up!" He whispered, "Ratkit, get some sleep. I am tired and I don't need some mouse brain to bug me all night." Flamekit closed his eyes, ready to doze off to sleep, but was awaken again, "Flamekit, I will make a promise." Ratkit proposed.

"What is it?" Flamekit didn't really care what it was, as long as it let him sleep, "If you do this with me, I won't bug you at night again." Ratkit held his gaze. Flamekit sighed," Do what with you?" "Just go out of the camp. And before you say anything, think about it. What animal would be outside waiting for us?" Flamekit looked bewildered, "What? Ratkit, no. I am not sneaking out of camp, especially at night." Flamekit curled back into a ball. "Please Flamekit! Just this one time!" Flamekit sighed. I can't believe I am doing this. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, you take the blame." Ratkit's tail stood high and he marched toward the entrance of the nursery, "Let's go!" He ran out with no warning. Flamekit ran after him into the darkness.

"Ratkit! Where did you go?!" Flamekit quietly mewed in the dark. "Over here." A squeal came near a clearing in the middle of the camp. Flamekit swirled his head around to find two glowing eyes coming from the fresh kill pile. "Hurry up snail brain." Ratkit whispered and ran ahead. Flamekit's heart pounded and followed his brother's scent.

Flamekit lifted his nose and smelled Ratkit mixed with bushes. He stumbled forward and and tripped, "Adder!" Flamekit jumped back in fear and bushed up. "It is just my tail. And be quiet! Do you want to wake up the whole camp?" Ratkit whispered and crouched lower into the bushes. "Smell that?" Ratkit whispered. Flamekit closed his eyes and immediately opened them, "What is that?" Ratkit snickered, "Darkstar told me; it is crow food and rat dung." "So we are near the Shadowclan border? Yuck! Why not Windclan or something?" Flamekit shuddered at the thought of living in Shadowclan. "Look, we are going to sneak out this way, now follow my lead!"

"Wait, Ratkit!" Flamekit tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ratkit had already headed out of the bushes and even more near the Shadowclan border. Before Flamekit could run after him, a paw stopped him, "Now just where do you think you are going?" Flamekit held still, hoping the cat would go away, but it kept persisting. "Hello?" The paw pulled him closer to a spiky pelt. "Why, this is Darkstar's kit. Won't he be glad to see this." _Clawheart!_ She was one the most experienced warriors in Thunderclan. Not to mention the best hunter the clans has ever seen.

"Flamekit? Where are you….." Ratkit burst through the bushes, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Well, the two toms, what a duo. Come on; let's get back to the nursery." Clawheart's tail tip dragged across Flamekit's nose, "You aren't mad at us?" Ratkit asked. Clawheart through her head back and cackled horribly, "I am not the one who should be mad at you. Your mother and father will be though." Flamekit felt sick to his stomach. Why had he listened to Ratkit? He knew it would only bring trouble, but, he did it anyway. "Come on fur balls, let's go." Clawheart left, not caring if she left them behind or not. Flamekit and Ratkit followed, "Flamekit, why did you have to get us caught? You always ruin all of the fun." Ratkit raced ahead, leaving Flamekit in the dust.

**Hope you liked this addition to the story. Let me know what you think of the characters so far, Do you like Clawheart?**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you two would do such a thing! Your sisters didn't!" Lightningcloud scolded. "We are really sorry." Ratkit looked at his paws. "There is enough trouble as it is, and I don't need you two to be Shadowclan food!" She started to pace around the den sighing. "Take it easy, nothing happened to them." Hawkstripe tried to comfort her. "But something could have. They are just lucky Darkstar didn't take it too seriously." Lightningcloud paced again. Flamekit's head just lied down. He didn't want to look up, it was too embarrassing.

A paw then lightly tapped his ear. He looked up to find Ravenkit and Lightkit smiling. "What do you two want? Just to rub it in my face?" Flamekit turned his head away from his smirking siblings. "No. We wanted to see if you wanted to play moss ball with us." Flamekit turned his head around to find Ravenkit paw a moss ball near him, "What about Ratkit?" Flamekit asked. "Haven't you seen him?" Lightkit pointed with her tail tip toward him. Flamekit looked in that direction, "I am sorry! Don't make me and apprentice late! Please Lightningcloud!" Ratkit begged their mother.

Flamekit pricked his ears at the sound of the two she-cats snickering. "Come one Flamekit lighten up. You know she can't do that. And he sounds pathetic!" Ravenkit and Lightkit laughed quietly. Flamekit forced out a laugh, still too ashamed of what he had done. But then again, it _was_ Ratkit's idea. He sighed and looked at his sisters, "Alright, I will play moss ball, but only one round." Ravenkit smiled and Lightkit chirped happily. _Why did I listen to him?_

Ravenkit stood up with her tail in the air, "Toms against she-cats!" Flamekit fluffed up, "What? But I am the only tom playing?" Lightkit tipped her tail to Ratkit bounding toward them, "I can play!" "All right, let's go!" Before Ravenkit could flick the ball, Ratkit stopped her, "Who died and made you leader?" Ravenkit straightened up, "It is just a game Ratkit. Besides, no one else is taking charge, so I might as well."

Ratkit started to fluff up, but before anything happened Foxkit and Moonkit interrupted, "Can we play?" Moonkit asked eyeing Flamekit. Flamekit became hot and looked the other way. "What? That is not fair! Four against two?!" Ratkit stammered. "I can join the toms." Moonkit volunteered. "There Ratkit, it is even." Ravenkit exclaimed and calmed her tone down. _Why is she being so bossy around Ratkit? Does she not like him? _"How about we just go and play around the camp?" Flamekit asked. All eyes then lay on him.

"That is a great idea!" Moonkit lifted her tail and smiled. Flamekit relaxed and looked up at Lightningcloud for agreement, "I suppose, just stay in the camp this time." She sighed and lay in her nest. Flamekit's tail quivered. Ratkit was the first to bolt outside; Flamekit following. "Such a beautiful day, right Flamekit?" Lightkit's mew surprised Flamekit and he widened his eyes, "I suppose." He sniffed the wet air. "Well, I am going to see Darkstar." "Why?" Flamekit questioned. "Just to say hi, we never get to see him anymore, so I might as well do it while I can." She pranced over to his den.

Flamekit looked around for something to do. His tail laid still and the sight of everyone being busy. A slight movement caught his eye and he swerved his head around to find a raven feather. The black feather started to drift away. Flamekit felt determination set in and chased after it. The wind then stopped altogether. The feather laid still. Flamekit dropped into a crouch and pounced, but missed for the wind started up again. The feather then flew up into the trees; out of sight. "Nice crouch kit, but you still have a lot to learn." Flamekit's ears perked up to see Clawheart. Her coat still matted and spiked up.

"Hi Clawheart." Flamekit looked at the ground, embarrassment taking over. "Look fur ball, if you don't want to be noticed here, don't anything out of the ordinary, like sneak off with him." Her tail pointed to Ratkit chasing Ravenkit's tail. Was that mockery in her tone? She then snorted loudly, "Who am I kidding? Your just a little kit, you'll never listen." She then walked off. _What a weird cat. _Flamekit turned to find Ravenkit admiring the old Warrior as she walked off. "You like her?" She turned and stared at Flamekit, "Wouldn't you like to have her as a mentor?" Flamekit wrinkled his nose at the thought of the soon to be elder telling him what to do.

"Not really." Ravenkit fluffed up in surprise, "What?! But she is clearly the best hunter, fighter, and mentor in Thunderclan! How could you not?!" "She doesn't seem to like me either." Flamekit thought about last night at the Shadowclan border. "She seems like the type to not let you go so easily." Ravenkit stared at Flamekit intensely, "What do you mean?" "She will keep you as her apprentice even when you are a warrior." Ravenkit answered. _I don't want her following me around as a warrior! _"I would want Stormclaw, the deputy." Flamekit thought of the experienced warrior teaching him the hunter's crouch. "He seems too arrogant to me." Ravenkit argued.

"What are you two talking about?" Ratkit interrupted. Ravenkit wrapped her tail around her paws and quietly answered, "Nothing." "Then how about we finish out battle!"Ratkit didn't wait for an answer and tackled Ravenkit, "Get off! I don't want to play!" Ravenkit struggled under his weight, but didn't sheath her claws, she stayed gentle and calm. Ratkit pretended to swipe at her cheeks, but with his claws out. "Ratkit! Put the claws in!" Clawheart sounded from nowhere and stepped all over Flamekit knocking him to the ground. "I am not hurting her am I?" Ratkit turned to face Clawheart, "Arrogant fluff." Clawheart muttered.

Ratkit looked back at Ravenkit, but before he could pretend to swipe her again, she kicked him off with her hind legs and quickly stood up. "Stop Ratkit, I don't want to play anymore." She turned her head and started to walk away. Ratkit crouched, thensprang. He bumped into Ravenkit's flank. She yowled with pain as Ratkit slowly got off of her, blood staining his mouth. His eyes widened with horror, "I didn't mean it, I am so sorry!"

Shrewleaf quickly emerged from the medicine den and ran to Ravenkit, _how can a blind cat know what he is doing? _"Just a small scratch. Cobwebs should stop the bleeding." Shrewleaf helped Ravenkit up and took her to the medicine den

"Ratkit! Get in here right now!" Lightningcloud screamed. Ratkit slunk down and slowly trudged to the nursery. "Can't say I didn't warn him." Clawheart walked back towards the medicine den. Flamekit followed her and peered into the den, "That should do it for now Ravenkit." Ravenkit slowly emerged from the den, "Dungbrain." "Are you ok?" Flamekit asked, "Just fine." She then turned toward the nursery. Flamekit's shoulders slumped, _why can't Ratkit just take it easy for once?_

"Wow Lightkit, what a sense of humor you have!" A deep mrow of laughter sounded from behind Flamekit. He looked behind him to find Darkstar talking to Lightkit. "Well, I got it from you." Lightkit smiled and looked up; admiring their dad. Before Darkstar could make another complimenting remark, Lightningcloud's head shot out of the nursery, "Darkstar, come and give Ratkit a talk. He has been getting into a lot of trouble lately!" "Coming!" Darkstar flicked his tail at Lightkit as if saying to come, and headed toward the nursery.

_I wonder what I could do to make Darkstar notice me. _"Hi Dark…." Flamekit was cut off by Darkstar trampling over him towards the nursery. Darkstar looked back at him, "Oops, sorry Flamekit. I didn't see you there." Then left as quickly as he came. Flamekit sighed and stared at the ground. He could hear Lightningcloud's angry mews from the nursery as well as Ratkit's whining. Flamekit started to walk toward the nursery, but stopped. This wasn't his problem, it was Ratkit this time. It was all of Ratkit's fault; it had nothing to do with him! Flamekit flicked his ear and started to walk the other direction. _He can handle this situation without me. All he has done is get into trouble._

"Hello Flamekit!" A frail mew came from a warm den to Flamekit's right. He peered in the den and discovered the three elders huddled up sharing fresh kill. "Come in; you can share." Leafspot invited and shifted to the left leaving Flamekit space to eat some fresh kill. Flamekit was about to say no, but then he noticed beautiful white fur next to Flickernose. _Moonkit! _Flamekit ran into the den with no second thoughts. "Whoa! Slow down!" Speckalface murmured from the other side of the den. "Hey Moonkit, I bet when I am an apprentice, that I am going to catch the most fresh kill Thunderclan has ever seen!" Foxkit chirped. _Oh, she is here too. Well, I guess it is kind of obvious. Those two she-cats are inseparable. _"Even better then Clawheart?" Leafspot asked. "Well, maybe second best." Foxkit replied, still cheerful as always. "Oh, hi Flamekit." Moonkit smiled flicking her tail. Flamekit managed a smile; too embarrassed to speak. "You can sit here Flamekit." Leafspot motioned with her tail.

Flamekit sat down, ignoring the smell of the den. He stared at the fresh kill and heard his stomach growl. "You can have some, don't be scared. The whole clan shares this wonderful prey given to us by Starclan. Speckalface, could you pass Flamekit a squirrel?" Leafspot called to the old tom. He nodded and wolfed down another bite as he tossed a fresh squirrel towards Flamekit. "Thank you." Flamekit dipped his head and stared at the squirrel with only one thing running through his mind. _How can I get Moonkit to like me? _He stared at Moonkit; hoping she wouldn't notice him mooning over her. "So, how is it in the nursery Flamekit?" Flickernose asked licking her lips. "Good." Flamekit quickly answered. "What about that whole Ratkit scenario?" She ventured further. "We are just kits, it will all blow over." Flamekit heard Leafspot snort behind him, "He is so arrogant." "He will be a good strong warrior Leafspot. That is just what Thunderclan needs. The only powerful and consistent hunter we have now is Clawheart! And she is about to move in the elders den with us. Haven't you seen his shoulders? He is already the size of an apprentice halfway done with his training!" Speckalface exclaimed. "Oh Speckalface. Every warrior knows a true warrior isn't measured by his strength, but by the…." "Strength of his heart" A mew interrupted Flickernose. Flamekit looked toward the entrance and saw Clawheart with a huge hawk at her paws.

"Hello Clawheart. How are you?" Leafspot asked cheerfully; quickly avoiding the fight brewing in the den. "I could be better." Clawheart sighed, "This is for the kits. I have heard they haven't tasted a hawk before." She pawed the hawk in the middle of the den. Flamekit looked down at the squirrel once looking like a hefty meal now dwarfed by the size of the hawk. "That thing is as big as me!" Foxkit squealed. "See, just what I mean! She is one if the only Thunderclan warrior that brings a hawk back from every hunting patrol she takes!" Speckalface yowled; even though it was muffled from the huge bite of pheasant in his mouth.

"Maybe not the only for long; some of the kits in the nursery looks like they have potential." Clawheart rasped. "See Flickernose! Like I said, Ratkit will be the new Clawheart!" Speckalface yowled. Leafspot and Flickernose both snorted. Flamekit looked at Clawheart and noticed as she spoke, she was looking at him. _She did see me chasing a feather. But that can't make you a great hunter, right? I just hope she isn't my mentor. _"Well, I better get going." The elders mewed their goodbyes as Clawheart left the den. "It was nice to eat with all of you, but we better get back to the nursery; Hawkstripe might be worried." Moonkit stood up along with Foxkit and left the den. But as she was leaving, her tail smacked Flamekit in the face. He looked up at her blue eyes.

"Meet me outside the nursery." She then left as quietly as she came. Leafspot started to chuckle, "She is a keeper. She'll be a beautiful cat when she grows up." Flamekit could feel himself become hot again. "I better get going too." He ran out of the den ignoring all of the other remarks of the elders. _I wonder what Moonkit could want? _Flamekit could then see Moonkit's pelt glow against the walls of the nursery.

"What do you want to tell me?" Flamekit reluctantly mustered enough bravery to talk. "Well, I really like you, as a friend. But, maybe…" "Why, hello Flamekit and Moonkit." Darkstar cut Moonkit off. _Thank you!_ "Are you two about to go in the nursery?" Moonkit nodded, "We just said goodbye to the elders." Darkstar smiled, "They can tell great stories sometimes. You might want to listen to one another day." _I am done with elders right now. _Darkstar looked down at Flamekit, "See you later Flamekit and Moonkit; I have to get back to my duties." He then ran off into the distance. Flamekit snorted, "He never has any time for us." He thought about howLightkit had said she would see him while she can.

He is the leader." Moonkit replied. Flamekit's eyes widened. _She heard me?!_ "I guess so. But still…" "Give him a little break Flamekit. And be happy you actually have a father." Moonkit looked at the ground, whispering her last sentence. Flamekit cocked his head, "Remember Rainfoot?" Moonkit replied. "Now I remember. Didn't he dielast moon by a Shadowclan invasion?" Moonkit nodded solemnly. _You mousebrain! You are going to make her cry!_ "But, he will always be looking down at you from Silverpelt." Flamekit quickly mewed. Moonkit nodded, "I suppose so." She then took a step near Flamekit. She opened her mouth to speak, but a loud meow broke her words, "Shadowclan had invaded!"

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait. My friend was vacation for spring break and we couldn't really talk to each other. Also if you are a fan of Fall Out Boy then check out my story "She said, She said, why don't you just drop dead" on my Wattpad account.**


End file.
